In today's commerce, a merchant may utilize a kitchen display system when preparing items (e.g., food items) for customers. For instance, the merchant may take a customer's order using a point-of-sale (POS) device at a front of the merchant's location, and then process the order using the POS device by receiving payment from the customer. After processing the order, the POS device can send the order to the kitchen display system that is located in the kitchen of the merchant's locations. The kitchen display system can receive the order from the POS device and in response, display the order to employees in the kitchen that prepare the order for the customer.
Currently, however, kitchen display systems do not provide merchants with functionality beyond merely displaying customer orders. For instance, after receiving an order from a POS device, a kitchen display system will merely display each of the items from the order that need preparing. This can cause problems for a merchant that utilizes a POS device that includes advanced POS functionality, such as open ticket capabilities. For instance, the kitchen display system will be unable to synchronize with the advanced functionality of the POS device, thus, limiting the capabilities of both the POS device and the kitchen display system.